Je vais t'aimer
by alea holmes
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre, une chanson que toute femme rêve d'entendre... GSR évidemment!


Pas terrible cette songfic, mais bon, comme je suis toujours très partiale dans mes jugements… je vous le laisse.

Clin d'œil à mes « fans » MarG et Nath ! Tu as vu Nath, quelque chose de gai ! Pour celles qui aiment le romantisme et tout le tralala !

*****

« Griss ! Enlève-moi ce bandeau tout de suite ! Gil ! Enlève-moi ça !

L'interpellé un sourire aux lèvres et un regard pétillant de malice sourit en entendant les imprécations de sa moitié, installée sur un banc, à deux pas de lui.

_ Gilbert Grissom, si tu ne m'enlèves pas ce bandeau, je te tue sur-le-champ, et je ferais en sorte qu'on ne te retrouve jamais ! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable !

_ Oh oui je le sais ! J'ai été ton professeur, mon amour…

_ Gilbert ! je ne plaisante pas ! hurla Sara furieuse en tournant la tête de tous côtés.

_ Du calme, ma chérie, le supplice arrive à son terme.

_ Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as enlevé de mon canapé !

_ Tu vas le savoir dans peu de temps.

*****

Flash-Back

_Sara regardait tranquillement la télé, chez eux, quand Grissom rentra. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers leur chambre. Habituée à ses silences et sachant que dans ces moments, il avait besoin d'espace, elle le laissa seul (non, vous n'irez pas le retrouver ! Non mais ! un peu de calme mesdames!) et se replongea dans son émission. Il revint dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, il en revint. _

_« Chérie, fais-toi belle, ce soir nous sortons !_

_Elle le regarda surprise. Sortir ? Depuis quand ? _

__ Je veux robe du soir, maquillage, la totale ! _

__ Pour aller où ? _

__ Tu verras... »_

_Sans un mot, elle obtempéra, ne cherchant même pas à répliquer_. _Après tous, Gil l'emmenait dehors, c'était suffisamment rare pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'il lui demande, quand elle sortit de leur chambre, il l'attendait devant la télé. Ce n'était tout de même pas pour ça qu'il l'avait fait se préparer. Apparemment non puisqu'il coupa le téléviseur. Il sourit, lui passa son manteau Mais avant de sortir, il lui mit une bande de tissus noir sur le sur les yeux. De là, tout dérapa. Il la guida jusqu'à la voiture, lui mettant sa ceinture de sécurité. _

__ N'enlève surtout pas ce bandeau ! lui dit-il. Greg m'en voudrait à mort »_

_Elle commença à compter le nombre de fois où il tournait à gauche ou à droite, mais perdit vite le compte. A croire qu'ils tournaient en rond dans Vegas. Enfin, au bout d'une heure et demi de trajet (vers où, elle l'ignorait), ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle n'entendait plus rien, pas de cris, de bruits de moteurs, pas de klaxons, rien. Le silence, le vent… Tiens ! du vent, ils se trouvaient donc hors de la ville. Et un bruit d'eau… Le lac Mead ! Il l'avait emmenée en robe du soir, au lac Mead ! Impensable, il n'aurait pas osé ! Mais en même temps, c'était Gil Grissom… Alors… _

Fin du Flash-Back.

*****

Elle attendait, depuis quinze minutes, assise sur un banc, devant le lac Mead. Pas le moindre bruit, hormis celui de l'eau, et des oiseaux. Mais de son amant, non pas aucun. Elle s'inquiéta. Lui aurait-il fait une mauvaise blague. L'amener ici et l'y oublier ? Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Jamais il n'aurait fait cela, lui qui refusait de la laisser aller seule sur une scène de crime, quand ils travaillaient à deux. Non. Mais où peut-il bien être ?

« Gil ? Gil ! Mais bon sang ! où es-tu ?

_ Pas loin, pas loin Honey…

_ Enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! Déjà que tu m'as fait habillé pour une soirée et que nous sommes au lac Mead ! Alors, pardonne-moi mais, si tu ne m'enlèves pas ce truc sur le champ, je te quitte définitivement !

_ Attends encore un peu. Il ne faut pas que…

_ Que quoi ?

_ Non, rien. Sinon, Greg va me tuer.

_ Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! gronda Sara, en maudissant son collègue et ami.

Une main se saisit d'elle. Elle reconnut la peau de son amant, ses mains, si douces, si chaudes. Il lui fit monter des marches. Sara sentit une douce chaleur autour d'elle… Ils étaient entrés dans une maison ou du moins c'est ce qui lui réfléchit un instant. Il n'y avait pas de chalets ou de maisons au bord du lac Mead ! Alors où ?

_ Où sommes-nous ?

Pas de réponse. Pourquoi cette mascarade ?

_ Gil, ça ne m'amuse pas ! J'en ai assez ! Gil ! mais réponds-moi au moins !

_ Tu peux enlever ton bandeau honey, lui fit-il doucement.

Sans perdre un instant, elle se sépara de ce morceau de tissus et le jeta au loin. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'habituer au la lumière, quoique la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Enfin… dans une semi-obscurité. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Un feu flambait dans la cheminée. D'où la chaleur qu'elle avait senti, puis rien d'autre. Elle vit un lit adossé à un coin de la chambre et une table basse garnie en son centre.

_ _A faire pâlir tous les Marquis de Sade,_ chanta une voix douce.

Elle frissonna. Oh pas des frissons de peur, mais plutôt de plaisir. Cette voix… sa voix… Il continua.

__ A faire rougir les putains de la rade,_

_A faire crier grâce à tous les échos,_

_A faire trembler les murs de Jéricho,_

_Je vais t'aimer._

_A faire flamber des enfers dans tes yeux,_

_A faire jurer tous les tonnerres de Dieu,_

_A faire dresser tes seins et tous les Saints,_

_A faire prier et supplier nos mains,_

_Je vais t'aimer._

Elle se tourna d'un bloc et le vit, debout devant la porte d'entrée. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Sara le détailla du regard. Il avait revêtu son smoking, celui qu'il n'avait qu'une seule fois, lors de la nomination d'Ecklie comme chef du labo. Une rose rouge accrochée à sa boutonnière, ses yeux bleus océans, plus beaux que jamais avec cette lumière, brillaient d'un amour qui la fit chanceler. Dieu ! qu'il était sexy vêtu ainsi, dans cette lumière, à cet instant précis. Elle sut alors, que jamais plus, cet instant ne se reproduirait. Sauf avant très, très, très longtemp. Cependant qu'il s'avançait vers elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres, il continua sa chanson…

_ _A faire vieillir, à faire blanchir la nuit,_

_A faire brûler la lumière jusqu'au jour,_

_A la passion et jusqu'à la folie,_

_Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer d'amour._

_A faire cerner, à faire fermer nos yeux,_

_A faire souffrir, à faire mourir nos corps,_

_A faire voler nos âmes aux septièmes cieux,_

_A se croire morts et faire l'amour encore,_

_Je vais t'aimer._

Il s'arrêta devant elle, lui caressant la joue doucement, elle ferma les yeux, souriant à son tour. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, se perdirent.

_ Gil… pourquoi ?

_ Pour nous. Notre soirée à tous les deux.

_ Mais nous ne…

_ J'ai échangé avec Nick et Greg… Ne t'occupe pas de cela. Ce soir, le labo est derrière nous.

Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis peu à peu, ils s'abandonnèrent. Grissom se détacha de ses lèvres et la dirigea vers la table. Mais elle secoua la tête et montra le lit. Il lui sourit. Et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle le mena vers le lit. Et sourit en remarquant les pétales de roses qui couvraient l'édredon. Avec une lenteur calculée, elle défit la veste de smoking, le nœud papillon puis chaque boutons de sa chemise immaculée, ponctuant chaque geste d'un baiser brûlant. Quand il se retrouva nu, elle remonta vers ses lèvres, s'abandonnant totalement à lui. Ses mains expertes défirent la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle avait mis sa préféré, une robe bleu océan, comme ses yeux… La robe atterrit en chiffons sur le sol. Le soutien-gorge et le shorty également, bientôt, elle fut nue devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombant en cascade soyeuse sur les épaules. Il resta sans voix quelques secondes, savourant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Chacun lisant le désir de l'autre… Il l'allongea doucement sur lit, la caressant doucement, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de son aimée.

_ _Comme on ne t'a jamais aimée._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé._

_Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme j'aurai tellement aimé être aimé._

_Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer…_

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres, puis tout devint floue pour Sara. Seuls comptaient, le plaisir, l'amour, la jouissance de l'autre. Ensemble ils découvrirent un monde qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'explorer. Un monde de sensation, de caresse, de gémissements, de cris de plaisir, de souffles se mélant, de corps se donnant. Celui du don, de l'abandon total de soi. Celui de l'amour total…

*****

Oui, je sais, des hommes aussi romantiques ça n'existe pas ! Mais c'est toujours bon de rêver non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est fan du monde de 1001 pattes, associable et j'en passe qu'on est pas romantique ! Alors. Votre avis ? Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir posté un truc pourris…


End file.
